


Fun It

by gardenlodge



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Roger Taylor (Queen), Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), M/M, One Shot, Roger Taylor x male reader, Roger Taylor/male reader, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), anyway please enjoy!!!, current Roger taylor, is there a name for male dominatrix's??? someone tell me, this is current day Roger by the way THANKS, this is kinda like a follow up to the Dom current roger fic but it's not related to it at all lol, you're like... a male dominatrix and roger hires you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenlodge/pseuds/gardenlodge
Summary: Roger was fast becoming one of your favourite clients.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Fun It

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is safe and well!!! Reminder that BLM and if you disagree, you're not welcome to read my work and you can leave now.

Roger was fast becoming one of your favourite clients. You’d only been seeing him for a couple of months, but he was guaranteed to call you up every weekend for a session. It started out as a one time thing, then perhaps once a fortnight, but now he couldn’t seem to get enough. Not that you minded; he was beautifully behaved, and always made sure to get you a drink once you were finished.

You rang the doorbell of his house and tugged your leather jacket closer around yourself to shield from the cold evening. In a matter of moments, Roger was there to answer.

“Hey,” he smiled, looking you up and down with a cheeky smile.

“Mmm,” you raised an eyebrow, and he stepped back to let you in. You knew the way to his bedroom well by now, so you headed straight for it and Roger followed suit.

Once inside, you wasted no time in tossing your jacket aside, exposing your bare chest and leaving you in only your leather pants and boots. He bit his lip, not even trying to hide the way he was looking at your body, and you just sat down on the bed.

“Well?” you said expectantly, and he quickly slipped out of his silk bathrobe, which he was wearing nothing underneath.

“Good boy, I’m glad you remembered,” you smiled. He was getting so good at remembering your rules now you were seeing each other so often. “Well… over my knee, then.”

Roger followed your command, and you held him still by his arm with one hand as you slid the other over the curve of his ass, taking a moment to admire him. He grunted as you spread his cheeks, steadying him with your elbow, and gently tugged at the plug inside of him. “You’re getting so much better at this, Roggie. I can tell you’ve been practicing since our last session like I told you,” you spanked him for good measure, then instructed “get on the bed, kneel facing the headboard.”

He did as you told, and gripped onto the pillow whilst you slowly pulled the plug out. He whined at the loss, and you quickly rectified his discomfort with a couple of fingers. “Mm… fu-fuck,” he managed to squeak as your fingers curled inside of him.

“Good boy, you’re so good,” you praised, making sure to hit his prostate as you fingered his hole. You slipped another finger into him, and the stretch seemed to satisfy him just perfectly, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth opening in a silent O. “Good boys deserve treats, don’t they?”

“Yes, sir,” he replied, and you withdrew your fingers again. He kneeled still for you, aching with need but not wanting to do anything that might make you change your mind. You quickly removed your shoes and trousers, and within moments, you were kneeling behind him with your cock in your hand. You pumped lube onto it and made sure it was covered before rubbing some onto him.

“What do we say?” you asked him teasingly as you smeared the lube over his hole.

“Please, sir,” he whimpered.

You nodded and pushed your tip inside of him. He let out a strangled moan and bit his lip as you pushed inside of him slowly.

“Good boy, Roggie. I didn’t think you’d be able to take me so easily, but you’ve pleasantly surprised me,” you drawled. He moaned again, and you began pumping into him. He lay so perfectly still for you, and you could tell he was resisting the urge to move his hips along with yours. Your hands slid up his sides, feeling his body whilst you fucked him. He whimpered at the way your gentle touches tickled him, and you just laughed and spanked him sharply.

You didn’t know how old Roger actually was, you guessed probably three times your age, but he acted so wonderfully pathetic for you.

“Is that good? Is my cock stretching you out so well?” you asked, your tone mockingly sweet.

“M-mhm, sir, I love it,” he choked out.

Noticing how he seemed to be holding back noises, you leaned forward and whispered in his ear “I want to hear you moan for me.”

Roger gasped and let out a strangled moan, his head dropping forward slightly, as if it was too much of an effort to keep himself upright.

“Nuh-uh,” you scolded him, grabbing his hair and tugging his head back up, “stop being lazy.” You kept your tight grip on his hair and picked up the pace. Roger’s back arched, and he moaned “deeper, please. I-I’ve thought about nothing else all week…”

You growled, and slammed into him, fucking him as deep as you could. He moaned louder and his hand reached down to touch himself, but you slapped it away. “I want you to come all on your own, no touching and no help from me.”

“Sir,” he whined, and you pulled his hair again. His slightly raspy voice got higher the longer you fucked him, you’d noticed. It seemed to have something to do with how needy he was feeling, and fuck, was he getting needy now. His fingers grasped ever tighter at the sheets until his knuckles were practically white.

“Come on, I know you can come for me, Roggie. You must be close now.”

“I-I am, sir. Please, f-fuck, fuck me, I love it.”

“I know you love it,” your hand snaked around his belly, up over his shoulder and closed around his neck, “I know you like having your ass stretched like a little bitch. Am I right?”

“Yes, sir. Please... please come inside of me, too”

“I will, you’ve been such a good boy. Come for me, now.”

Sure enough, Roger was coming for you within seconds, and the way he clenched around your cock sent you over the edge too. He whimpered and whined as you filled him up, and you held him still as you pulled out, admiring the sight of him fucked out and full of come.

“Same time again next week?” you bit your lip, and all he could do was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope y'all enjoyed this!!! Not very long, just a bit of fun <3 I love any and all comments so please leave some, peace n love :-)


End file.
